Divorciados
by LissiePattinson
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan un año divorciados, pero las travesuras de su hija Renesme logran reavivar el amor, ¿Que pasará cuando decidan intentarlo nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Lo volvió a hacer. Era un insensible, un completo idiota. ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien así? Edward-adicto al trabajo-Cullen le había roto una promesa a su hija. Otra vez. Renesme no paraba de llorar en el asiento trasero del auto y yo no tenía ni idea de que decirle para que se calmara.

Edward había prometido ir a su primera práctica de gimnasia en la escuela, él sabía perfectamente que esto era importante para ella. Renesme llevaba meses esperando esta clase, y lo más importante de todo, ella llevaba meses diciéndole a su padre que no lo olvidara. Pero como siempre, el lo olvido por una _junta_ imprevista de su trabajo. Yo sabía perfectamente que esa _junta_ tenía nombre y apellido: _Tanya Denali_.

Me iba a oír, me importa un pepino si estaba en una de sus juntas semanales, Edward Cullen me iba a escuchar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 26 años, una hija y llevaba ya un año de haberme divorciado de mi esposo adicto al trabajo.

De camino a una de las oficinas de Edward, le marqué a Alice, su hermana. Estaba tan furiosa, que en cuanto me contestó solté miles de improperios sin importarme que Renesme estuviera presente.

-Por favor, dime que no lo hizo de nuevo- suplicó la pequeña vocecilla de mi ex cuñada.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, Alice- gruñí-. ¿Es que acaso no le importa, por lo menos un poco, los sentimientos de su hija? ¿Qué en su _apretada_ agenda no hay un mínimo espacio para ella?- quería matar a Edward. Y Renesme aún no paraba de llorar.

Alice suspiró.

-Bella, realmente no sé qué decirte.- su voz sonaba cansada- Estoy todo el día trabajando en el hospital que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él. De verdad lo lamento por Nessie, sé que esto es duro para ella.

Era cierto, mi pequeña niña la había pasado realmente mal desde el divorcio, y en los últimos meses su degenerado padre no tenía tiempo para ella, sólo para la mujerzuela de su amante.

-Lo sé, ahora mismo estoy llegando a la oficina de Edward- repliqué-. Te aseguro que le patearé las bolas en cuanto lo vea. Ya estoy harta de ver a mi hija sufrir por el imbécil de su padre- estacioné el auto, y me bajé para abrirle la puerta a mi hija haciendo malabares con mi teléfono y llaves.

Soltó una risita.- Espero que tenga una bolsa de hielo a la mano.

-Oh, creo que no será necesario, tal vez la boca de Tanya le baste- Sonreí. Escuché las carcajadas de Alice al otro lado.- Te llamaré después, Alice.

-Y me contarás cada detalle de lo que pase en esa oficina- afirmó.

Le di un rápido saludo a Billy, el portero.

-Está bien, hablamos luego.- colgué. Pase directamente al ascensor, sin soltar la mano de Renesme en ningún momento. Ella estaba gimoteando y limpiando su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Me acuclille a su lado- Nessie, cielo, no llores más, ¿sí? Hablaremos con tu padre y veremos que se puede hacer.

Sus ojitos se aguaron de nuevo.

-Mami, yo sólo quiero que tu y papi vuelvan a estar juntos- su pequeña voz se quebró-, así las cosas están como antes y mi papi me vuelve a prestar atención.

Mi corazón se hizo añicos con sus palabras. ¿Cómo le decía a mi pequeña niña que no? ¿Cómo explicarle que su padre y yo no podíamos tener nada más que un saludo cordial y ya?

-Cariño, tu papi te puede prestar atención de nuevo, no es necesario que yo tenga que volver con él- tenía un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar. Gracias a Dios las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y callaron las palabras de Nessie. Me incorporé, tome su mano y salí para encontrarme una amplia habitación repleta de cubículos bien pulidos a mi izquierda. A mi derecha estaba un gran mostrador caoba en donde se encontraba Jessica, su secretaria personal. Estaba casi segura que se había acostado con ella más de una vez.- ¿Dónde está él?- espeté.

Me miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna que, supuestamente, estaban a la moda.

-En una junta muy importante- se inclinó en el mostrador, enseñándome sus senos sobresalientes de su escote-. Él me pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Lo último que dijo lo hizo sonar como una propuesta indecente hecha sólo para ella, cuando era una simple orden. Estas secretarias de ahora… sólo pensaban en meterse en la cama de su jefe y conseguir un aumento.

_Pues esta no la ganas, Jessica_.

-Y… ¿Esta en la sala de conferencias, cierto?- pregunté lo más inocente posible.

-Ajá, tengo entendido que saldrá de ahí en más o menos…- miró su reloj barato de muñeca- dos horas.

Me incliné hacia Renesme.- Cariño, te quedaras con Jessica un segundo, ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió- ya regreso.

-Pero…-ni siquiera deje que Jessica terminara su oración. Salí echa una furia hacia la sala de conferencias unas cuantas puertas mas allá de su oficina. _Voy a pegarle. Voy a pegarle. Voy a pegarle. _

Necesitaba controlarme o Edward iba a terminar en un hospital.

Abrí la puerta violentamente.

-Y los balances para este año serían…- sea lo que sea que estaban discutiendo, quedó en el olvido cuando me vieron. Había una larga mesa metálica y alrededor estaban todos sus abogados y agentes de mercadeo, los conocía a todos. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

Pero un par de esmeraldas llamaron mi atención. Estaba furioso, eso estaba claro. Pero lo que más me enfureció a mí, es ver a la rubia oxigenada de su novia sobre su regazo… ¡en una junta! Él jamás me tuvo a mí en junta sobre su regazo.

-Me alegra saber que tienes buena compañía en tu trabajo, Edward- lo mire mal. Se levantó apartando a Tanya bruscamente. Si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrada a su elegancia, me habría quedado sin aliento al verlo tan jodidamente sexy en ese traje gris.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?- gruñe. ¡El muy idiota se atrevió a gruñirme! Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Tenias que estar ayer a las 7:30 en la primera clase de gimnasia de _tu_ hija, Edward. Ella llevaba meses diciéndote que no lo olvidaras, ¡incluso lo puso en tu agenda electrónica!- estaba histérica- ¿Qué se te presentó esta vez? ¿Una reunión importante entre las piernas de la zorra de tu novia? Sólo te pidió una cosa, Edward. Sólo una. Estar en su primera clase de gimnasia, sabes que esto es importante para ella- Él bajo la cabeza como un niño siendo regañado por su madre- Tiene cinco años y sólo has estado presente dos, Edward, no los cinco ¡Dos miserables años!

-Lo siento, Bella, de verdad intenté llegar pero…

-¡No me interesan tu excusas baratas, Cullen! Quiero hechos, y los quiero ahora- tome aire intentando clamarme un poco-. Renesme pasó toda la noche llorando porque su padre no le presta atención. Ella la está pasando realmente mal, Edward.

Todos en la sala estaban mirando la escena atónitos.

-Ella es mi vida, Bella, y tú lo sabes más que nadie. Amo a mi hija, daría mi vida por ella- replicó con adoración hacia Nessie.

-Entonces demuéstraselo, Edward. No me lo digas a mí, demuéstraselo a ella.- dije- Y por el amor a Dios intenta sacar la cabeza de las piernas de tu mujercita y deja de comportarte como un completo imbécil.

-¡No te permito que le hables así a Eddie! ¡Y tampoco que me llames _mujercita_, tengo nombre perra!- me gritó, acercándose a mí con un vestido que apenas le cubría lo necesario.- Él no necesita tener a una niña diciéndole que hacer.

-Tanya- la cortó Edward.

Me enfurecí.

-Escúchame bien, _zorra_\- me acerque a ella hasta quedar a su nivel- vuelve a llamarme perra y te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo. Y si te oigo una vez más nombrar a mi hija o siquiera insinuarla en mi presencia, me encargaré de que esas lindas siliconas que tienes por senos te sirvan de orejeras para navidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo creí ver un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

-En cuanto a ti,_ Eddie_\- me volví hacia él, y levanté mi rodilla con fuerza justo en su entrepierna. Soltó el aire de golpe- Eso es por hacer llorar a mi hija.

Todos en la sala estaban conteniendo la risa, incluso yo sonreía. Estaba orgullosa de misma. Salí de la sala y me encontré con Renesme jugando con Kimmy, una de las tantas muñecas que Edward le había regalado para que lo perdonara.- De acuerdo, hora de irnos cielo.

La tome de la mano.

-¿Papi me prestará atención ahora, mami?- preguntó, mientras subíamos al ascensor.

-Espero que sí- sonreí, porque si no lo hacía yo misma me encargaría de que no viera la luz del día otra vez. Mi hija no lloraría de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la trama. **

* * *

Chapter 2.

Estaba en la oficina organizando la gran montaña de papeles que el Sr. Newton había dejado para mí esta tarde, cuando el teléfono de mi oficina sonó.

-Oficina de Michel Newton…- ni siquiera me dejó terminar la oración.

-¿Isabella Swan? Estamos llamando por su hija, Renesme Cullen-mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ella está bien?-si algo le pasaba a mi niña me moriría.

-Bueno, ella y una de sus compañeras de clases tuvieron una pelea hoy en la escuela-dijo la señora- y la solicitamos en la oficina de la directora, ahora. Ya llamamos al señor Cullen.

_Oh, genial. Llamaron a Edward._

-Está bien, llegaré… en unos diez minutos-tomé las llaves de mi auto- ¿Ella está bien?-.

-Será mejor que usted la vea por sí misma, señora.

Y la muy desgraciada me colgó. Corrí por los pasillos encontrándome con el Sr. Newton y murmurando algo como: _tengo una emergencia_, salí a buscar mi Mini Cooper lo más rápido posible. Lo encontré y creo que debí saltarme varias señales de tráfico y luces rojas. Estaba perdida, esas multas iban a matarme. Si es que Renesme no lo hacía primero.

Estacione con una agilidad no reconocida enfrente de un antiguo edificio de Londres que se hacía llamar escuela.

Edward quería que su hija estudiara en el mejor colegio de todo Londres, así que lo deje que eligiera el colegio para su hija. El dinero nunca había sido un problema para él, trabajaba como un loco para darle lo mejor a su hija, eso es cierto. Pero no se permitía ningún tipo de descanso por ello. Él eligió esta institución para que educaran a Nessie, yo no me opuse, en realidad no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Era más terco que una mula. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ella estaba feliz con la elección de su padre.

Caminaba lo más rápido posible por el enorme pasillo de techo alto para llegar a la dirección, pero había muchos niños entrando y saliendo de las aulas de clase, ¿Qué era, una convención de niños?

A lo lejos pude ver la perfecta y musculosa figura de Edward. Dios, tengo que dejar esos pensamientos sobre él. Ya no estamos casados. Pero era inevitable no comerse a Edward con los ojos. El muy imbécil estaba jodidamente bueno. Se giró para mirarme cuando me le acerqué por un costado.

-Qué raro, por lo general yo soy la que asisto a las reuniones de la escuela-murmuré.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-La directora me llamó diciéndome que Nessie no paraba de llamar a su papá- parecía que se sentía culpable-, sea lo que sea que haiga pasado, es grave. Incluso habló de recomendarnos un psicólogo para la niña.

-Mi hija no necesita un psicólogo, ella está perfectamente bien-. De eso intentamos convencer a la directora, pero ella estaba segura que esto de la separación entre Edward y yo le había creado un gran trauma a Nessie. Una de sus compañeras de clase le había dicho que por su culpa su padre no seguía conmigo y que nunca tendría un papá que la quisiera, a lo cual mi _pequeña e inocente _hija le clavó un lápiz en la mano. Ahora entendía porque querían llevarla a un psicólogo…

-Sr. Cullen, tengo entendido que usted últimamente no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con Renesme- lo acusó la señora de mediana edad. Edward se revolvió incómodo en su asiento- Su maestra de arte le pidió que dibujara su más grande sueño, a lo que ella dibujo… esto.

Ella sacó una hoja de papel arrugada de uno de los tantos cajones de su escritorio. En cuanto Edward lo vio su cara decayó considerablemente. Hasta la mía lo hizo… éramos los tres tomados de la mano en un parque acuático. La última vez que salimos juntos fuimos a uno de esos, luego vino el divorcio y la mudanza; Nessie no volvió a ser la misma niña energética de siempre.

-Ahora,…- nos enseñó el reverso de la hoja- esto fue lo que escribió.

Con letras apenas legibles se podía leer: _"Quiero de nuevo a mi familia"_. _Oh mierda_. _Esto dolió, mucho_. Edward estaba extrañamente callado y su semblante era sombrío.

-Señores, lo que les estoy planteando aquí es serio, realmente serio- se quitó las lentes de marco grueso-. Los niños al ver que crecen con padres separados creen que es su culpa, crecen creyendo eso. Y les genera un gran problema tanto física como mentalmente. Realmente no me importa el motivo de su divorcio, pero sea cual sea está afectando también a Renesme, no lo permitan. Salgan con ella un fin de semana, compartan aunque sea una hora. 60 minutos no van a matar a nadie.

_En realidad… podía matar a Edward en diez. _

-Creo que… podemos hacerlo- Él me miró. Su mirada verde intensa-. Saldremos con ella, haré tiempo para Nessie. Sí, puedo hacerlo.- creo que estaba intentando auto convencerse que a la directora. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para el dejar de trabajar al menos unos minutos? No es que la empresa se fuera a caer a pedazos.

-Muy bien, ¿Srta. Swan?

-Claro, haremos un esfuerzo-murmuré. _Todo por mi hija_.

La directora nos dijo que Nessie estaba en el aula de al lado, así que salimos. Pero cuando puse un pie fuera de la oficina me vine abajo. Comencé a sollozar bastante fuerte mientras Edward me sostenía en sus brazos. Todo esto era nuestra culpa.

-Shh, shh, está bien Bella-susurró acariciando mi cabello- arreglaremos todo esto. Podemos hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?- asentí mientras limpiada las lágrimas vergonzosas de mi rostro. A veces extrañaba que me sostuviera así; sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias… No había vuelto a estar con otro hombre luego de que lo dejé, en cambio él corrió a los brazos de la primera zorra que se le atravesó.

Ese pensamiento me hizo apartarme de él.

-Vamos por Renesme- dije evitando su mirada. Entramos a la sala y vimos a Nessie jugando con un cochecito de madera. No estaba feliz. Me senté a su lado y Edward al otro.

-¿Están enojados conmigo?- su voz era apenas audible.

-¿Deberíamos de estarlo?- preguntó Edward.

-Claro que sí, le clavé un lápiz a una niña-gritó- pero ella se lo busco, dijo que tú nunca ibas a quererme cómo quieres a tu novia- murmuró mal humorada.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Nessie, eso no es cierto- la sentó sobre su regazo- sabes que te quiero, las quiero a las dos. Pero a ti te quiero incluso más- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas con la boca en el cuello. Se veía tan adorable… _¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en él de esta manera!_

-Sí, pero eso no implica que no estés castigada- dije- debiste de haberle dicho a una de tus maestras en vez de clavarle un lápiz a esa niña.

Muy en el fondo, estaba orgullosa de que Nessie se haiga defendido por sí misma. _Muy en el fondo._

-Tu madre tiene razón- me sorprendí, Edward jamás me daba la razón- así que nada de televisión para ti jovencita.- Renesme hizo un puchero bastante persuasivo.- Oh, no. No voy a caer de nuevo, Nessie.

Me eché a reír. Edward siempre terminaba dándole lo que quiere cuando ella hacía su famoso puchero.

Luego de que Edward se despidiera de la niña, y acordáramos hablar por la noche, llevé a Nessie con Rosalie, otra hermana de Edward. A ella le encantaba que su tía Rose la cuidara en las tardes. Yo volví al trabajo, y todo este asunto de la escuela estaba arreglado. Bueno, a medias. El Sr. Newton estaba enojado por mi repentina desaparición y como castigo había dejado otra docena de trabajo en mi escritorio. _Idiota._

En el transcurso de la tarde Alice llamó recordándome que hoy en la noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett, como olvidarlo. El grandote había estado repitiéndolo una y otra vez en todo el fin de semana. Para tener 28 años parecía un niño de 5 cuando se emocionaba. Pase toda la tarde con la cabeza en la computadora y los pagos bancarios que la empresa no había realizado. Al final del día estoy agotada y muerta del sueño. Pero tengo que asistir a la fiesta, Emmett me había hecho prometérselo y bueno, yo no pude negarme.

Así que, resistiendo el impulso de correr a mi habitación y dormir por las próximas 24 horas, me di una ducha fría y me arregle lo suficientemente elegante. Tenía entendido de que todos los Cullen estarían presentes y varios amigos cercanos, no quería parecer la mujer fea con la que Edward tuvo una hija. Me coloque un vestido ajustado rojo, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tenía un favorable escote en la espalda.

_Oh, sí, arrepiéntete Cullen._

Recogí mi cabello lo mas casual posible, me aplique un maquillaje suave y me coloque mis tacones negros. Mi auto se había declarado en huelga así que tuve que tomar un taxi. La gran mansión de los Cullen estaba iluminada con lámparas de papel en el pequeño camino de piedra que conducía a la entrada.

-¡Bella, por Dios!-Emmett estaba en la puerta viéndome bajar- ¡Te vez increíble! Aún no puedo creer que Edward fuera capaz de dejarte ir.

Lo mire mal.

-Espero que Edward no te escuche.

Se echó a reír.

-No me importa, se lo merece por idiota- me ayudo a subir las cortas escaleras de entrada y pasamos a la gran sala. Todo estaba pulcramente organizado, el techo alto la hacía lucir más amplia y la iluminación le daba el toque perfecto de calor de hogar. Definitivamente, casi todo Londres estaba aquí.

Alice se abría paso para llegar hasta nosotros.

-¡Santo cielo!- me abrazó fuerte- estás… muy cliente.

-Alice.- me quejé.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- me sacó la lengua- Nessie te está esperando. Rose y yo la arreglamos como toda una princesa. Ten encantará- me arrastró entre la multitud para llevarme a algún lugar de la sala. Justo al lado de la mesa de aperitivos, estaba Edward con Nessie. Él la sostenía en sus brazos y le hacía pucheros, ella sonreía a más no poder.

"_Quiero de nuevo a mi familia",_ Tuve ganas de llorar.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-Alice me miraba preocupada.

Me tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

-Sí, sólo… me distraje-sonreí.

Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y nos acercamos hasta ellos.

-Mami- Renesme saltó de los brazos de su padre. Y de verdad se veía hermosa. Tenía un vestido purpura y pequeñas zapatillas, sus rizos cobrizos resaltaban_. Tan idéntica a Edward…_\- ¿Te gusta? La tía Rose lo compró para mí.

-Te ves preciosa, cielo. ¡Mira tu cabello!-chillé emocionada- Vas a tener que visitar a tu tía más a menudo.- Me sonrió, aparté la vista de mi hija y me quedé muda. Edward lucía jodidamente sexy en su esmoquin, su cabello revuelto como siempre y esa sonrisa que prometía el cielo y el infierno juntos…

En momentos como este, deseaba no haberme divorciado jamás.

-Bella- saludó-, te vez preciosa-su mirada caliente y penetrante.

_Joder, yo me sentía caliente._

-Edward-le di una pequeña mueca sonriente-, igual tu.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: _deseo_. Maldición, lo conocía tan bien, que apostaría mi brazo derecho a que si estuviéramos solos ya me hubiese saltado encima. Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, Edward… Me alegra que no haigas traído a Tanya esta noche- me sonrió.

-Ella estaba ocupada, de todos modos-dijo, pero no apartó su mirada de la mía. Emmett se echó a reír estruendosamente.

-Así que decidiste dejar a tu Chihuahua en casa, ¿No, Edward?-Rosalie apareció detrás de él y le dio un manotazo.- ¡Auch, Rose!

Edward se fue a bailar con su hija mientras yo conversaba con Alice y Rosalie. Ambas no dejaban de decir que me veía increíble y todas esas tonterías. Acordamos de salir este viernes en la noche a un club nocturno para divertirnos. Alice estaba peleada con Jasper, su prometido, y quería olvidarse de él por un rato así que decidimos ayudarla. No era la mejor manera pero… sería divertido.

-¡Bella, cariño!- Esme, la mare de Edward me dio un fuerte abrazo- Ya te extrañábamos por aquí.

-Esme sabes que ya no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí- dije, su sonrisa decayó un poco y quise abofetearme.

-Lo sé- suspiró-, quisiera cambiar eso- murmuró más para sí misma que para nosotras.

_Muy bien, esto es incómodo…_

Alice saltó a mi rescate.

-¿Por qué no bailamos?- chilló emocionada, jalándonos la improvisada pista de baile- Esta es mi canción favorita.

Las cuatro nos abrimos paso a través de la multitud, y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música electrónica. Movía mis caderas provocativamente, no me había dado cuenta que abrieron un círculo alrededor de mi para poder vernos bailar o más bien, verme bailar. No es por alardear pero soy una buena bailarina así que tenía que saber utilizar eso a mi favor. Y que favor me hice…

Sentí unas cálidas manos rodear mi cintura y pegarme a un cuerpo musculoso que yo conocía a la perfección: _Edward_. Sentí su aliento acariciar mi cuello enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo. Ambos nos volvimos uno bailando al ritmo de la música sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, sin importarnos que ya no estuviéramos juntos, que un maldito papel dijera que ya no estábamos casados…

Poco a poco sentí como la polla de Edward se endurecía contra mi trasero. Y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, yo también me sentía húmeda. Mierda. Él era el único que podía hacerme vibrar, hacer que mi cuerpo le respondiera como él quisiera.

-Demonios- gimió, apartándose y tirando de mi mano, llevándome al jardín. Me sentía acalorada y sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón. En cuanto el aire golpeó mi rostro intenté restaurar mi respiración. Edward estaba igual de agitado.-Tú… tú… ¡Agh! Me vuelves loco, Bella- me tomó de las mejillas, su aliento fresco mezclándose con el olor de las rosas que rodeaban el jardín, dándome justo en la cara.

Mierda, no podía dejar que me besara, pero lo deseaba tanto como él o incluso más.

_¿Ahora que hago?_

* * *

**Uy, ¿Se dejará Bella seducir de nuevo por el galán de Edward?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :) me encanta saber sus opiniones así que ¡Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero sí la trama.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**EPOV**

La tenía tan cerca. Su boca me llamaba a gritos y yo estaba dispuesto a responder a su llamado. A la mierda con Tanya. Ya estaba cansado de mentirme. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que podría olvidar a Bella con Tanya? Era una locura…

-Bella - supliqué una vez más.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró rosando intencionalmente mis labios. Y eso hice, como el mismo idiota que era lo hice. Bella me tomó de la nuca y me dio el beso más ardiente, lujurioso, y caliente de mi vida. Jugando con mis labios. Pero se alejó muy pronto para mi gusto, dejándome con ganas de más. Abrí los ojos- Buenas noches, Edward.

Y con una sonrisa socarrona se alejó. Meneando ese trasero que tanto me enloquecía.

¿Pero qué carajos fue eso? ¿Sólo un beso? Cielos, yo necesito más que un beso para bajar la tienda de campaña en mis pantalones. Esto era increíble… Bella era increíble. Ella sabe muy bien lo frustrado que me pongo cuando no consigo lo que quiero y ella no me lo había dado. Era una arpía. Una jodidamente sexy y caliente arpía.

Golpeé mi cabeza varias veces contra la puerta que daba al jardín. Ella no iba a ceder tan fácil, eso lo sé. Pero nadie se resiste a mí, y mucho menos mi ex esposa. Volví a la sala en donde estaba la fiesta de Emmett en pleno apogeo. Tomé una copa de vino de un mesero que pasó a mi lado. Estaba tan malditamente cabreado.

-Vaya hermanito, no te ves muy contento- Emmett apareció de no sé donde- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Belli Bells jugó con tus sentimientos?- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Cierra la boca, Emmett- gruñí.

_Lo que me faltaba, Emmett y sus bromas pesadas._

Se carcajeó en mi cara.

-Oh vamos, ¿De verdad creíste que se acostaría contigo? Mi hermanita es dura- sonrió con orgullo- Es igual que Rose.

-Lo sé.- Un plan se estaba formando en mi cabeza. _Oh sí, ganaste esta ronda Bella, pero no ganaras las siguientes._\- Necesito hablar contigo y con Jasper en el estudio de Carlisle, ahora- tomé un sorbo de mi copa.

-Oh no, no me gusta esa mirada de perro loco. ¿Qué estas tramando ahora?

-Algo realmente bueno- sonreí maléficamente cuando mi mirada se topo con la de Bella, que estaba hablando con Carlisle- No será fácil pero valdrá la pena, créeme.

**BPOV**

Estaba hablando con Carlisle sobre las vacaciones familiares que hacían los Cullen todos los años, cuando sentí que me miraban. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando la mirada de Edward se topó con la mía, dándome su famosa sonrisa derrite bragas.

_Oh Dios…_

Edward debería de estar furioso. Pero se lo merecía. No voy a caer en sus brazos tan fácilmente. Se necesitaba mucho más que un baile provocativo para llevarme a la cama, y él lo sabía. Pero la mirada que me estaba dando no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Bella, ¿Estás escuchándome?- me giré toda avergonzada hacia Carlisle. No escuché ni papa de lo que dijo por estar pendiente de Edward.

-Ah, lo siento Carlisle, me distraje.

Me dio una sonrisa dulce.

-Está bien. Lo que te decía era que a mí y a Esme nos encantaría que Nessie asistiera a las vacaciones familiares.

-Me parece maravilloso. Ella está por salir de la escuela así que no habrá inconveniente- Nessie se aburriría mucho pasando las vacaciones en casa.

-También nos gustaría que tú fueras Bella- me congelé.

-Me gustaría complacerlos, pero yo ya no soy una Cullen- dije- además estaré trabajando todo el verano. No tendría tiempo.

-Suenas igual que Edward- se quejó.

Esme apareció detrás de su esposo:- Oh Carlisle por favor- reprendió- Bella no se parece a Edward en nada. Ella sí le presta atención a su hija.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir, mujer?- se indignó- ¿Qué mi hijo es un mal padre? Edward es un excelente papá, igual que su padre.

-Puf. Él ni siquiera tiene tiempo para ver a Nessie, Cullen.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una discusión por… toda la noche. Al final Esme ganó. Y Carlisle se quedó una semana sin sexo por defender a su irresponsable hijo. O eso fue lo que dijo Esme.

Esme podría ser muy dulce, pero también tenía su lado amargo.

Alice y Rose me arrastraron de nuevo a la pista de baile. Baile con Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper, el prometido de Alice. La verdad la pasé mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que ya no llevara el apellido Cullen, me seguía sintiendo como una, y eso me gusta.

-¡Bella!- Alice venía corriendo como una psicópata por el camino de entrada a la mansión- ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? La fiesta apenas comienza.

Me eché a reír.

-Alice, son las tres de la madrugada- me burlé. Sospechaba que estaba ebria- Nessie debió estar en la cama hace ocho horas.

Suspiró.

-Lo sé, lo siento. De verdad me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo. Pero tenemos que hablarlo en privado- parecía acomplejada.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sólo dale a Nessie a Archer y nos vemos en el estudio de Carlisle en cinco minutos-demandó. Parecía un gatito mandón.

-Está bien, pero deja de mandarme. Te pareces a Reneé- me burle. Archer es el guardaespaldas exclusivo de Nessie. _Edward es un psicótico protector._

Miré a Archer y le di a Nessie:-Si le pasa algo mientras no estoy, te quedaras sin bolas Archer.

-Sí, señora.- sonreí. Archer era un tipo serio, fornido y alto. Daba miedo a simple vista.

Alice me esperaba impaciente en el estudio de Carlisle, que para mí era más bien un museo con escritorio. Entrar a este estudio me hizo recordar cuando Edward y yo hicimos el amor en el escritorio… _¿Y yo por qué pienso en eso?_

-Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede?- Ella está hiperventilando.

-Jasper y yo estamos peleados porque él y su ex novia María, se están viendo desde hace dos semanas.- Explicó- Pero él dice que no tengo que estar molesta porque no están haciendo nada malo, solo hablar. Pero ¡Demonios! Es su ex novia, tuvo sexo con ella, ¿Cómo no quiere que me moleste?

Wao, la gatita de Alice estaba muy, muy enojada.

-Y todo esto se está yendo a la mierda, Bella. Tengo miedo que cancele nuestro compromiso y se olvide de mí- Sus ojitos están llenos de lágrimas- Y… Estoy embarazada.

Me quedé muda.

-Oh, por Dios Alice.- La abracé muy fuerte. Comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro- Eso es increíble, felicidades.- me aparté un poco- ¿Jasper lo sabe?

Negó.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se lo diré hasta que arreglemos las cosas. Se lo merece por idiota.

-¿Quién se merece que por idiota?- Jasper entró junto a Edward y Emmett_. Oh, mierda…_

Alice le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

-Nada que a ti te importe- le gruñó- Bella y yo ya nos íbamos.

Me arrastró a la puerta. Jasper la tomó de la mano cuando pasó a su lado.

-Alice, por favor. ¿Por qué sigues enojada?

-¿Por qué sigo enojada? ¡Porque tú prefieres pasar el tiempo con tu ex novia operada! ¡Por eso sigo enojada Jasper!- le gritó, su cara poniéndose toda roja del enfado.

-Por favor Alice, no es como si se estuviera acostando con ella- replicó Emmett en un intento de ayudar a su cuñado, obviamente fallando. Eso sólo hizo que Alice se pusiera de todos colores y explotara.

-Emmett no ayudes tanto- me quejé.

-¡¿Te acuestas con ella?!

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- aseguró Jasper- Te juro que es un malentendido, amor. Emmet es un idiota que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada-gruñó esto último dándole una mirada fea.

_Si las miradas mataran…_, pensé._ Edward estaría bajo tierra hace tres años_, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-No quiero escucharte ni a ti, ni al idiota de Emmett- bramó Alice- Esto se acabó Jasper Withlock. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo lanzó a la cara dándole en un ojo.

-¡Ay! Alice por favor, no me dejes- suplicó de rodillas. Pobre, creo que las hormonas del embarazo estaban afectando la mente de Alice.

-Alice, relájate y piensa mejor las cosas- dije.

-Bella tiene razón, no hay porque alterarnos hermanita-me apoyó Edward.

Pero la pequeña duende no escuchó y salió corriendo; Jasper tras ella. Esto estaba muy jodido. Edward, Emmett y yo nos quedos ahí parados, mirándonos.

-Yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego- Emmett salió corriendo antes de que lo matara. Dejándome sola con Edward. _Oh mierda, ¡me dejó sola con Edward!_

Entré en pánico.

-Así que… Bella- lentamente me fue acorralando contra la pared.- Dejando de lado lo de mi hermana, tú y yo aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar- su aliento chocando con mis labios entre abiertos.

_Oh no, no de nuevo, Cullen._

-Que yo sepa, Señor Cullen, usted y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar-dije seductora, acariciando el nudo de su corbata. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que el golpe resonara en mi cabeza.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Bella.

-¿A sí?- asintió- ¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo?

-Estás jugando con mi auto control, provocándome. Haciendo que pierda la cabeza con tu inocente coqueteo- rozó sus labios con los mios- Pero a ese juego pueden jugar dos, mi pequeña Bella. Y te aseguro que yo saldré victorioso e ileso de él.

_Santa madre._

-¿Está usted amenazándome, Señor Cullen?- pregunté llevándome una mano al pecho, aparentando estar sorprendida.

Sonrió maléficamente. _Esa puta sonrisa…_

-Tómalo como quieras, Bella- Llevó sus labios a mi oído- Pero te aseguro que para final de año, ya te tendré entre mis brazos y suplicando por más,- mis piernas temblaban- y estaré más que dispuesto a complacerla, Señorita Swan.

Y yo le creía.

-Pues déjame decirte, _Edward_\- escupí su nombre- que yo no te lo pondré fácil. Y acabas de hacer este juego mucho más interesante- le di mi mejor sonrisa malvada.

-En ese entonces, Bella- escupió mi nombre como yo. _Idiota_\- que gane el mejor, preciosa.

Mordió mi labio inferior antes de alejarse, y dejarme sola en el estudio.

_Oh sí, la guerra había comenzado oficialmente. Y Edward no iba a ganarla, como que me llamo Isabella Swan._

* * *

**_Esto se puso bueno, ¿Qué locuras harán estos dos? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y recuerden: ¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes son de SM pero la trama es mía._**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Desde esa noche no volví a ver a Edward. Hoy era la reunión con las chicas. Me concentraba en el trabajo y en cuidar a Nessie. Aunque la pequeña renacuajo estaba más rebelde que nunca. No le gustaba comer nada que no tuviera pan y lechuga, dejaba todos sus juguetes tirados, llegaba del colegio con su uniforme desaliñado y sucio de cualquier porquería que se encontrara en el patio de su colegio y ya iban cuatro llamadas de atención en la semana.

Por supuesto, estaba castigada de por vida. Edward intentó que razonara pero era una cabeza dura igual que su padre. Así que no se había logrado demasiado, ella seguía rebelde y yo me quedaba sin argumentos y aparatos electrónicos que prohibirle.

Estoy en mi oficina y mi Iphone suena con insistencia. Contesto sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-Bella Swan.

-Hola, Bella.-Saluda Tanya- Realmente no esperaba que contestaras.

Me quedo de piedra por un segundo. _¿Qué hace esta zorra llamándome?_

-Bueno, en realidad tienes mucha suerte, Tanya. Personas como yo, no le contestan a cualquiera y mucho menos a putas baratas.-Ironicé.

Escuché su gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

-Mira, tú, perra- espetó-, sólo te llamo para darte la gran noticia, porque sé que Edward no tendrá los pantalones para decírtelo ni a ti ni a tu pequeña revoltosa.

-¿Acabas de insultar a Renesme? Te dije que si volvías a…-la muy estúpida se atrevió a interrumpirme.

-Cállate y escúchame, _Bellita_\- escupió-, de ahora en adelante quiero que me trates con más respeto y cariño porque la vida que crece dentro de mí, requiere cuidado y cero estrés…

Dejé de escucharla por un momento_. Oh, no. No, no, no, no…_ Edward no pudo ser tan estúpido. Él no pudo hacerlo. No es cierto.

-Supongo que tu silencio significa que me escuchaste.- Se echó a reír- ¿Lo ves? Al final yo terminé ganándomelo. ÉL es mío ahora y no quiero que ni tú, ni tu criatura interrumpan nuestra relación. Así que hazte a un lado y no estorbes.

No me dio tiempo de replicar, ni siquiera se me ocurrían insultos, nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Edward sería padre. Otra vez. Pero esta vez no sería yo la que diera un hijo sino la mojigata de su ahora mujer. Y yo sabía que el muy imbécil no dejaría que su hijo naciera sin su padre ahí.

Lo conocía tan bien. Sabía que Edward no tardaría en comprometerse con esa mujerzuela sólo por el hecho de estar embarazada.

Diablos, necesito un trago y lo necesito ahora.

Camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de Mike, toco y entro sin esperar respuesta.

-Me voy temprano hoy y no quiero quejas o le enseñaré esta cinta de grabación a tu esposa, Mike- repliqué sin detenerme ante la vista de Lauren, su secretaria, sobre sus piernas y sin la parte de arriba de su traje de oficina.

_Maldito infeliz._

Salgo de ahí en modo zombi, recojo mis cosas, tomo las llaves de mi auto recién salido del taller y emprendo mi camino al consultorio de Alice.

Verdaderamente no sé porque me siento mal o incluso en shock. Edward y yo ya no estábamos juntos, debería de alegrarme que comenzará de nuevo una familia y tenga una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y mejorar con esta nueva vida que se está formando. Pero al diablo, no estaba feliz. Aún amaba a Edward, aún añoraba estar a su lado nuevamente, aún seguía perdidamente enamorada del idiota de Cullen. Y eso era lo que estaba intentando explicarle a Alice en cuanto llegué a su consultorio.

-Soy una estúpida- lloriqueé.-, aún mantengo esperanzas en él cuando sé que no tiene remedio. ¡Estoy loca, Alice! Tengo que resignarme ya.

Los ojitos azules de mi ex cuñada me observan atentamente mientras sostiene una caja de pañuelos para mí.

-Y estoy segura de que Nessie formará un lío sobre esto.- Sorbí mi nariz de una forma muy poco femenina- Creo que ese será el castigo de Edward. Nessie le hará pasar un infierno.

Recordaba que hace un año ya, ella nos había pedido un hermanito desesperadamente aludiendo que se sentía sola. Lo que ella no sabía era que, en ese entonces, las cosas entre su padre y yo ya comenzaban a quebrarse y deshacerse. Y no creía que mi hija estuviera contenta con que fuera Tanya quien le diera el hermanito.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Alice, apartando el pañuelo de mi cara.- Fue suficiente. Nos vamos en este instante a tu casa, te arreglaré y nos iremos a tomar un trago muy fuerte hasta perder la conciencia. Bueno, más bien tú, amo demasiado a mi bebé como para matarlo de esa cruel manera.

Y eso hicimos. En el camino llamamos a Rose y esta se nos unió en mi casa para comenzar con la sesión Barbie Bella. Ondularon mi cabello, pintaron mis uñas de un vino tinto, maquillaron mis ojos difuminándolos de negro y estaban intentando meterme en un vestido súper ajustado, cuando mi Iphone sonó.

Rosalie lo tomó de la cama y al mirar la pantalla hizo una mueca.- Es el idiota de mi hermano. Lo amo, pero es un idiota.

Añadió al ver mi ceja levantada. Tomé el aparato y contesté. Él había pasado por Nessie después de la escuela y su clase de gimnasia hoy.

-Cullen.- contesté.

-_¡Te odio! ¡Eres el peor papá del mundo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!_

Se escuchó los gritos de Nessie al otro lado.

-¡Nessie, baja de ahí! ¡Vas a lastimarte!- gritó Edward cerca del auricular- ¿Bella?

-Estoy aquí. ¿Qué está pasando, Edward?- me atreví a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Yo…- Suspiró.- Sé que Tanya ya te dijo de su embarazo así que creí que sería bueno decirle la noticia a Nessie, pero… Está furiosa.

_No me digas._

-Se subió al techo de la casa y he intentado bajarla pero no cede. Dice que no bajará hasta que tú vengas.

La sangre de mi rostro bajó a mis pies.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillé- ¡¿Cómo permitiste que eso pasara?!

-Bella, cálmate, yo…

-¡No me pidas que me calme!- Aparto las manos de Alice y corro a ponerme unos jeans. _Voy a matarlo, lo juro._\- Demonios, Cullen. ¡Todo lo echas a perder!

Sigo insultándolo pero me detengo al ver que no responde nada y Nessie sigue gritándole cosas de odio y rencor.

-¿Edward?

-Sé que todo lo hago mal. No es necesario que le eches más leña al fuego, Bella.

Por un minuto me siento mal por él. Todo está explotándole en la cara.

-Voy para allá.- digo- Y por el amor a Dios, Edward, espero que no le pase nada a mi hija o esta vez será tu futuro hijo quien se quedará sin padre.

* * *

**_UH, OH. Bellita está enojada. Bueno, bueno, más de un año sin actualizar xD ¡Deshonra! Pero aquí estoy, así que... ¡A disfrutar el cap! y no lo olviden ¡Review, review, review!_**


End file.
